Densetsuno Ai Legendary Love
by Youko Kasuga
Summary: [KagKur]After fleeing from the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome Higurashi meets a team of powerful teenagers, but everything is not always how it looks. R and R please
1. Default Chapter

Hello all, I'm a new member, Youko Kasuga, and this is my first ever fanfic, so please, be kind The pairings are Inuyasha and Kikyou, Kagome and Kurama, and Miroku and Sango  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be drolling at the TV screen right now drools at Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1 : Escape  
  
"Kagome, would you get off your butt so we can go, we have to find the jewel shards, remember?" Asked Inuyasha, in a another foul mood because of Kagome lack of enthusiasm in their search to complete the infamous Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Inuyasha, you've been working us hard since dawn, can't we have a little break?" Asked the raven haired miko, also known as Kagome.   
  
"No way, Naraku doesn't rest, so we can't rest either, it's the only way to beat him." He replied.  
  
"But what happens if we do come across a youkai with shards and we're to tired to beat him? Then what will you do?"  
  
"I can take the demon out by myself, and I'm not tired so all you have to worry about is finding the jewel shards, I'll take care of the rest." He said, being his usual arrogant self.   
  
It had been little over 3 years since she had first arrived in the Sengoku Jidai and Kagome was certain that there was only one shard left besides the ones that Kouga and Kohaku had. She could feel the pull of the large shard the Naraku had in her sleep, and she also saw visions of a shimmering light inbetween two forces, but the dreams always seemed so fuzzy after she'd awaken. She still had yet to figure out what the dream meant, even though she'd told Miroku, and Kaede about it.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't make me say the s-word to get you to stop" Kagome warned.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" He said turning around to glare at her, only recieving a glare in return.   
  
"Inuyasha...osuwari." She said reluctantly, having hoped that he would be intimidated by her threat and allow them to rest for a while.  
  
Inuyasha crashed into the ground headfirst, muttering a string of colorful curses. It hadn't been a strong spell this time, because Kagome hadn't been very angry but his pride was suffering more than anything from being subdued by Kagome once again. He sat back up as the last of the spell began to wear off, giving him back his ability to move. "What the hell was that for, wench? I still say we need to search for the shards!" He said, testing his luck for the second time that day.  
  
Kagome gave him a glare as she sat down and proceeded to remove snacks from her bag. "My name is not wench, Inuyasha"   
  
Inuyasha gave a angry 'Keh' and jumped into the nearest tree, settling himself on a branch and watching as kagome handed out the snacks. She was under the tree in a few moments, holding out a bag of the dried potatos in a few seconds.   
  
"Here you are Inuyasha." She said, waiting for him to jump down and snatch them away, the way he normally did when he was angry and she was offering him something. Instead his head was turned in the opposite direction and his eyes were narrowed as his senses picked up the smell of a unfamilar youkai. He jumped down from the tree, ignoring the tempting smell of the potato 'chips' and keeping his concentration on the smell coming from the east. "Something is coming." He muttered, gathering everyones attention.  
  
Sango and Miroku were by his side moments later as a large man came into view, with darkened skin and ghostly white hair, shimmering in the midday sun. He stopped when he was a good distance away from all of them, his hardened red eyes searched each of them while ignoring Inuyasha's constant yelling. "Silence hanyou...I have come for the girl." He said, holding a clawed hand out towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome froze in her place, eyes locked onto the large hand that was held out towards her, a large wave of gratitude hit her when she saw the others stand infront of her. She muttered a soft thanks to them while she and Shippou (And myouga who hafd deemed her the safest to be with) took a few steps back.  
  
The demon let his hand drop from its held out position and narrowed his crimson eyes at the little group of two ningens and a halfbreed. When he had come for the girl he had not anticipated a fight from the halfbreed, from all he had heard, it was well known that the halfbreed and the dead miko were unofficial mates. But now, there was a fierce protection for Kagome burning in his eyes, it made the youkai smile, even though the smile sent shivers down Kagome's spine.   
  
"What do you want with Kagome?!" Asked an enraged hanyou, who already had a certain sword out, holding it out towards a certain demon.  
  
A smooth, cold voice answered. "I need the assistance of your miko in the Demonic realm. If you do not allow me to use the girl then I will, regretably, have to remove her from your company by force."   
  
Kagome's temper flew sky high at that and she attempted to stand in front of the others and give this 'high and mighty' demon a piece of her mind. She stopped when Shippou pulled on her hair to get her to stop. "Momma, don't go up there or the demon will take you away." He said, giving her a frightened stare that pulled her heart on a leash.  
  
Kagome nodded and cradled Shippou against her chest, taking a few steps backwards. "Alright Shippou-chan" She mumbled, watching the scene before her.  
  
Inuyasha's brow twitched once, and then before anyone could stop him, he had charged at the demon with tetsusaiga in hand, "You're not gonna touch her!" He growled, swinging his sword at the demon, but failing to hit him.   
  
The demon smirked cooly, easily dodging the sloppy blows from the hanyou before him. He looked back to Kagome, who was watching the fight from behind the two ningens. He jumped over Inuyasha as he attempted to cleave him in two. Landing right in front of the miko he stood upright and looked her over. She was dressed in much less than what he had expected, but, he could always guess why. "You are, Kagome, the miko from the future?" He asked in the same cold tone. Everyone looked at him in shock. Even Inuyasha had stopped speaking.   
  
It was Miroku who recovered first, "How do you know that Kagome-sama is from the future?" He asked, stepping forward cautiosly.  
  
The demon turned around and looked at the human, recognising his attire as that of a monk. "Kagome is well known in the makai because of her time traveling abilities and her power over the shikon no tama." He said, watching their reactions and smirking to himself when Inuyasha's face took an angry turn.   
  
"What do you want with the jewel?" Inuyasha asked, still holding the tetsusaiga out.  
  
"What does any demon want with the jewel?" Asked the demon.  
  
Inuyasha growled and lunged for the demon, swinging his lethal weapon into the man's side. Instead of the sound of tearing flesh, they heard wind and looked to see the demon behind an oblivious Kagome, with Shippou on her shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Run Kagome!" He said, just as the demon brought a hand down on her.  
  
Kagome screamed and batted his hand away, instantly taking off in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well, knowing that if she could get into her own time then she would be safe. After only a few seconds she heard footsteps behind her, making her speed up in the process. 'I'm glad this demon doesn't have Kouga's speed!' Kagome thought, fighting back the urge to look behind her.  
  
At last the bone eaters well came into view, and Shippou climbed in her arms, holding his head close to her heartbeat and praying that the well would let him through this time. As she reached the lip ofthe well, Kagome jumped up and fell in footfirst, holding Shippou tight as the familiar blue magic surrounded her, and Shippou. She smiled.  
  
'Safe at last...'  
  
Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I'm anxious to get my first fiction going so, here ya go, please r and r  
  
-Youko Kasuga 


	2. The New Mission and the Runaway Miko

Thanks for the review, you should have seen how much I jumped around when I read my first review ever I'm still giddy, which is why I'm getting this chapter done extra quick! Arigatou minna-san!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I could think of a few interesting things to do with the characters if I did snickers

Chapter 2: The Mission and The Runaway Miko

Koenma sat behind his desk, shoveling rice into his mouth as he watched the screen flicker to life before him, showing him some girl climbing out of a well with a demon kitsune. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him, Prince of the Spirit World. Why, he saw beautiful girls climbing out of wells with kitsunes all the-

" George!" came the sudden yell. Koenma was now standing atop his desk with a bowl of forgotten rice laying on the floor as he stared at the screen.

George ran into the room, setting his clothes in order as he did so and looking around frantically. "What, what is it, Koenma-sama?" He asked, looking to the screen as the prince pointed to it. His eyes widened.

"Get me a file on her, and send in Botan!" He said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "We can't have people smuggling in demons...who knows how many demons she is already harboring...I'll have to call the Spirit Detectives to look into it. Who could have thought such an innocent looking girl could disturb the balance between the Ningenkai and the Makai." He said, looking up as Botan walked into the room, turning her eyes to the screen.

"Is it true...Did that girl really bring a youkai into the human world?" She asked, looking midly shocked.

Koenma nodded. "I have George getting info on her now. I want you to bring me Yusuke and the others, this might get serious and I'm sure that I'll need their help." He said, watching as she nodded and made an oar out of thin air.

"That was the dumbest thing I have ever seen, remind me to never let you pick the movie again." Yuske said, frowing as he and Keiko walked out of the movie theatre from their first date. Well it was actually the seventh date, but it was the first one that they had ever completed without Yusuke having to leave in the middle of it.

Keiko put her hands on her hips and glared at Yusuke, "I think it was a great movie Yusuke...And if I had let you choose then we would be watching some stupid movie with blood and gore." She said, crossing her arms.

"It would have been more fun if you had worn a skirt.." He mumbled, tucking his hands in his pockets, not expecting Keiko's next move.

"Yusuke, you pervert!" She yelled drawing her hand back and smacking him across the face just as a portal opened in a nearby alleyway. Boton walked out of the alleyway, wearing a school uniform and a frown. She spotted Yusuke after a while, but stood there shocked as he lay on the ground with a red handprint on the side of his face. She giggled as Keiko stood over him, glaring, oblivious to Boton until she made herself known.

"As much as I would love to watch you beat up Yusuke, I'm afraid that Koenma-sama has demanded his presense...immediatly." She said adding the last part as Keiko turned her glare upon herself.

Keiko softened her glare and waved at Boton, ignoring Yusuke as he stood up rubbing his cheek, wishing that Boton had been there just a bit earlier so that she could have prevented the stinging pain in his cheek. He looked up at Boton after a quick glance to Keiko, which relieved a bit of stress, because she was smiling, "So what does that toddler want now?"

"Lord Koenma hasn't told me yet, but he did say that he wanted the spirit detectives to come, quickly." She said, walking back to the alleyway, "But I think I'll come back to get you, after I get the others." She said winking at the grinning Keiko.

Yusuke looked over to Keiko and nodded, greatful that Boton had given them a bit more time so that he could at least walk Keiko home. "Thanks Boton." He mumbled just as she climbed into the portal to retrieve the Others.

Kurama stepped off of the subway train with his hands tucked deep within the pockets of his black slacks, pausing to watch as the train sped off down the dark tunnel, creating a rushing wind. He walked pass the other people and up the stairs, shielding his eyes from the blast of sunlight that came with the midday sun. He continued walking, heading home with his senses alert.

I'm bored, why can't you ever get a mission when we have nothing to do? asked Youko.

'I think that we should be happy that we don't have a mission now, these times of peace are comforting...' Thought Kurama as he stepped into the park.

Well, why don't we go find a woman, to make it all the more comfortable? Asked Youko in an irritated voice.

'Is that all that you think about? Surely you can think of better things to do in the day'

Anything is better than sitting around and thinking all the time!

Kurama shook his head and ignored Youko as he entered the forest, picking up a demonic aura nearby. He stopped and tested the air for scent, but smiled when he didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. "You can come out now, Hiei." He said, tucking his hands back into his pockets.

A black blur seemed to fall from a nearby tree, and then on the ground stood a rather short figure clad in his normal attire. He had midnight black hair expect for a white starburst in the middle, all of it stood up, defying all the laws of gravity. "Hn..." He mumbled, turning his head away from the kitsune infront of him.

Kurama smiled, "How have you been Hiei?" He asked as he went to sit at the base of a tree.

"Fine...bored out of my mind though." He mumbled, remaining in his standing position.

Kurama nodded. "You're not the only one." He said as Youko began protestingagain. "It seems that some people get bored when there is no chaos" He added

"Hn.."

Suddenly a portal opened to their side, sucking up loose debris. Hiei's hand went to his katana and flicked it loose from it's sheath for an easy strike should he need it. Botan flew out of the portal on her oar, smiling. "Ah, I've finally found you two. We have to hurry, Koenma said that he needed the spirit detectives in his office immediatly." She said in an urgent voice. Kurama stood up and looked at botan.

"What's happened now?" He asked, raising a brow. Hiei stayed silent, but did relax his hold on his katana.

"I don't really know the facts but it has something to do with a girl who's brought demons into this world." She said stepping out of the way so they could enter the portal. "Come quickly, we haven't got a moment to loose." She said.

Kurama entered the portal silently, walking into the dark void without fear. His steps were somewhat swift, but all the more graceful. Hiei, however walked into the portal at a lagging pace, as if to annoy Botan.

Koenma's office

Kurama landed on the ground easily, quickly noticing that Kuwabara was already there. He turned his attention to Koenma just as Hiei landed beside him.

Koenma fidgeted, sensing Hiei's ever present death glare was now directed on himself. "I'm waiting until everyone is here, I need to get this over as quickly as possible." he offered, only to clam the forbidden child.

Soon enough, Yusuke and Botan entered the room through another portal. Yusuke stepped forward inbetween Kurama and Kuwabara. Koenma sat up straight. "Alright. I brought you all here to tell you that as of 9:47 this morning a youkai arrived in the Ningenkai without permission. I need you all to go down and first find out how he got into this world and then send him back. If he poses a thread then exterminate him. Right now he is in Tokyo at the Higurashi Shrine. A young girl named Kagome was the girl who brought him over. You might want to interogate her as well. I don't know what they are planning but I do know that it is a violation. " He said quickly, flicking on the screen to show them the shrine. Kurama watched as a beautiful girl held a little child in her arms, staring out somewhere that he couldn't see. He looked closer at the child. His eyes widened, but just as he opened his mouth Kuwabara spoke.

"You mean you want us to go fight a little kid? I'm sorry, but beating up kids is against my code," He stood up proudly, "even if he is a youkai." He added.

Koenma shook his head. "Kuwabara, there was a great level of spiritual energy when that youkai came here, it's possible that his appearance is just an illusion."

Yusuke took his turn. "Alright,so all we have to do is to go there, find out how the youkai got into this realm, figure out who the spirit energy belongs to, and then send the demon back on his way?" He asked.

Koenma nodded.

Yusuke grinned, "Alright, piece of cake, c'mon guys, we can get this finished in no time." He said turning around as Botan opened a portal. She smiled. "Good luck!"

Higurashi Shrine

"Kagome, do you think that InuYasha and the others are alright? The youkai was awfully strong...Nobody had gotten one hit in on him." Shippou asked from Kagome's lap, peering up at her.

Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure they're fine. And I know that Inuyasha will be back to get us soon as they beat up that mean ol' demon." She said poking Shippou in the nose. "Now how 'bout we go and get something to eat?"

Shippou grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

Kagome smiled at him and stood up, carrying him into the shrine and to the kitchen. She set him down on the counter and then went to open the fridge, but noticed a note on it. She pulled it off and read:

Dear Kagome,

Me and your grandfather have gone to Yokohama to visit your aunt Megumi for a while.  
We won't be back until the 1st of next month. Sorry we couldn't say goodbye in person  
before we left. Oh and Souta is at his friends house.

Mom

Kagome sighed. "Well it looks like you won't be meeting my family Shippou, they've gone off to my Aunt's house for a while." She said, opening the fridge and removing some leftover Oden. She smiled and went to get the bowls and Chopsticks. "Do you like Oden Shippou?" She asked as she stood on tiptoe to get out the bowls.

Shippou smiled and nodded. "Yeah! It's really good!" He said.

A few minutes later Kagome and Shippou were siting at the table and enjoying bowls of hot Oden. During the cooking, Shippou had almost burned himself while gawking at the "Automatic Fire' and Kagome had to go around explaining things while the food was warming up. So far he knew how to work the sink, Tv, and the microwave (Though that had taken up nearly all of the time because Shippou was having too much fun pressing the buttons). He also knew where Kagome kept all of her candy.

Kagome stood up with her empty bowl and stretched happily. "Ahh, that's way better!" She said, pating her stomach.

Shippou giggled and jumped up on the table and was getting ready to jump up on her shoulder when a strange noise made him almost fall off the table. Kagome looked towards the door. "Shippou you stay here, there's someone at the door." She said, walking out of the kitchen and sliding the doors closed. She walked down the hall and to the door, placing her hands on the sides and narrowing her eyes at the door. 'I can feel a lot of energy from these people, one of them is a demon...one of them feels like a demon...but then like a human and then two are just humans, though one of them has a tiny bit of Youkai in him. Who could they be? Were they sent by the demon from earlier?' She though as she opened her eyes.

Yusuke glared at the door and knocked again, waiting for the girl to open the door. From what he could tell she had been staning on the other side for some time now.

Kagome finally slid the door open and gave them a false smile. "What can I do for you?" She asked, hoping that they just wanted a tour of the shrine or something. She looked over the group. Her eyes first landed on Kurama, and she could tell that he was the youkai/ningen. Then she looked at Hiei and could tell he was the other demon. Yusuke spoke up quickly after he saw her shooting nervous glances at Kurama and Hiei. "Are you Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome turned her attention to him. He was much taller than her with dark hair that was slicked back and brown eyes.

"That depends on why you want to know." She said, trying to sound as tough as she could.

Yusuke glared a bit, but it was Kuwabara who spoke up, "We wanna know why you brought a youkai into this realm!" He said, completely blowing all chances of staying under cover.

Hiei glared. "Baka"

Kagome took a step back and stared at him wide-eyed while weighing her chances in the back of her mind. 'I can't tell them about Shippou or they might hurt him...I can't go back to the Sengoku Jidai because they might not be finished destroying the demon...That leaves me with one choice...' She thought. Suddenly she slammed the door shut in their faces, running back to the kitchen. "Shippou come on! We have to go, now!" She said, opening her arms. Shippou wasted no time in jumping into her arms after seeing her so frightened.

Kagome took off down the hall and concentrated. The group were in her house already and were probably in the kitchen if her senses were correct. She turned around sharply and ran as fast as she could back out of the back door. After quickly shutting it she ran around the house with Shippou in her arms, heading towards the exit so she could loose them in the streets. "Okaa-san! They're coming out of the house, hurry!" Shippou said, pointing a hand over her shoulder. She ran to the side of the stairwell and jumped on the banister (which she had convinced Grandpa to install), sliding down at breakneck speed. She could here them shouting for her to wait, but she didn't slow down, and she was off of the Shrine grounds in no time. She continued running down the street but knew that she probably wouldn't get far.

"Shippou I want you to get out of here as fast as you can, stay out of the open okay? " She said, holding him out. Shippou looked at her with wide, fearful eyes and shook his head.

"I don't wanna leave you Kagome!" He said.

Kagome hugged him. "I'll be alright and I'll come get you as soon as I've finished beating up these guys okay?" She said poking him on the nose.

Shippou nodded and jumped from her arms, running down the street and into an alley where he could hide. Kagome watched him go an turned around, running back toward them as they tore after her with hopes of getting a reaction. She grinned when they all skidded to a hault, she crossed her arms infront of her and prayed to the gods that her plan would work. She channeled her Miko energy into her arms and then let it burst out as she stopped suddenly, launching the miko energy at them.  
The spirit detectives had no time to do anything. Yusuke and Kuwabara took the blast and Kurama and Hiei were pushed back by them as they were thrown back. They all landed on the ground a few feet back. 'I did it! I finally controlled my powers!' Kagome thought watching as they all stood back up. "You'd better stay away, cause there's lots more where that came from!" She warned.

Yusuke glared. "You caught us off guard that time, but it won't happen again!" He said pointing a finger at her. Blue energy formed at the tip. Not enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out. "Spirit Gun!" He yelled sending it at her.

Kagome gasped and instantly put her hands up to block it. Her palms glew pink and the blue ball stopped in her hands, pushing her back and making her fall, accidently making the ki ball fly into the air.

Yusuke gaped at her. "She...deflected my spirit gun..." He mumbled in shock before glaring and running after her, hoping to get to her before she could get up.

Kagome gasped and rolled out of the way just as Yusuke made it to her. She stood up and ran, but soon found herself running into a firm chest. She looked up and tried to jump back as she saw the red hair and green eyes of one of the boys. He held her firmly by the arms, hopng that she wouldn't purify him. If he was correct, she wasn't really in control of her own powers, and if that was the case then he would probably be safe.

Kagome struggled to break free of his grasp, but to no avail. She glared at him and continued to struggle fruitlessly.

Kurama frowned, "Calm down, we mean you no harm. We only need to talk to you" He said in a calm, reassuring voice.

Kagome stopped her struggling. "You aren't here to hurt Shippou?"

Kurama shook his head and released her shoulders. "We won't use force unless you make us." He said, giving her one of his award winning smiles.

Kagome stepped out of his reach and looked back at Yusuke who was giving her his best death glare. No one had ever taken him down so easily. And now that some scrawny little girl had did it, he seriously thought that he needed to train with Genkai more often.

Kagome gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I attacked...I thought that you were here to hurt my pup since I could tell a few of you were demons..." She said, kneeling down and holding her arms out to signal to Shippou that it was okay. She stood up with the young kitsune in her arms, "Why don't we all go back to the Shrine and discuss this after we've all had some tea." She said turning to walk back towards the Shrine.

Shippou pipped in, "And you promised me candy too!" He said, holding up a finger.

Kagome giggled..."Yes Shippou...your candy too." She said as she approached the stairs.

Kurama was having a hard time with what he was seeing. Even though he'd had a few hundred years as Youko and three years as a spirit detective. He'd never heard of a human female adopting a kitsune child. And she was a miko as well!

She make a wonderful mother, wouldn't you agree?

'...What are you implying Youko?'

And she is beautiful...such power...

'Maybe you should think of others things, ne?'

You can't deny it, you thought it too!

'So what? She's...nice looking...and good with children... and really powerful..and she-'

Now, what are_you_ implying?

'Nothing...nothing at all...'

I wonder how much better she'd look if she was squirming benea-

'Stop sending me mental images!'

Hiei smirked. "Got something on your mind, fox?" He asked.

Kurama's cheeks darkened and he looked the other way to hide it. "No...nothing at all." He said in his calm voice.

Hiei's smirk only grew. He wasn't dumb at all, especially since he could read minds. Kurama liked the little miko. It wasn't hard to believe actually. He was a hormonal teenager and a extremely sexual fox all in one, who wouldn't think that way about beautiful girls if they could say the same?

Kagome stopped infront of the door and slid it open, stepping inside and heading back into the kitchen. She was starting to feel guilty for attacking Yusuke again, especially since she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. "You guys just go ahead and make yourselves at home while I prepare the tea. Shippou, could you help me in the kitchen?" She asked and smiled as the little kitsune nodded.

15 minutes later everone had a cup of hot tea infront of them and a patient miko ready to answer their questions.

x

Okay, sorry about all the mistakes in this chapter, I've gone though and fixed most of them, and I tried to make the story more believable as well.

Kyosuke: As a matter of fact she's sorry she _ever_ started this whole dumb fanfiction thing and waisted your valuable time.

Kasuga: I am?...WAIT no I'm not!

Kagome: snickers and sits back, watching as the two fight for a minute Don't forget to review!


End file.
